Caperucita Azul & La comadreja gigante
by kannelite
Summary: Una fantasiosa adaptación del famoso cuento "Caperucita Roja" utilizando algunos personajes del anime/manga: Naruto.  Pareja: ItaKonan  Escrito para el concurso de NarutoCouples   Quería subirlo aquí


Esta es mi primera historia, con una pareja claramente _crack_ pero hermosa.

**Una loca adaptación de "caperucita roja" / Los personajes son propiedad de: Kishimoto Masashi**

En un lindo pueblito a las orillas de un país, vivía una joven peli azul, llamada Konan, distinguida por portar siempre una capa azul. Ella vivía en una linda cabaña a las orillas del pueblo, con su madre. Cierto día….

- Konan, necesito que lleves esto a la casa de tu abuelita.-le dijo la mujer dándole una canasta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Comida, frutas, verás, tu abuela últimamente ha estado algo enferma. Me harías ese favor, hija?

- Claro mamá.

- Y Konan… No hables con extraños.

- De acuerdo mamá.

La joven tomo su caperuza azul y se la puso, partiendo a su misión, cantando….

_Soy caperucita azu-ul,_

_Una niña muy feliz_

_Juego a papelitos, barcos y avioncitos de papel puedo crear…_

Si, ella era buena en la técnica de origami.

Continúo su camino, cantando, saltando, y… de vez en cuando tropezando. Hasta llegar a encontrarse con dos caminos…

- ¿Y ahora?… Oh, ¡ya sé! De tin Marín de do pingue…-comenzó a contar la joven- Fu…e! No, de nuevo, de tin Marín de do…-seguía contando. Sin decidirse.- Oh, rayos! Cuál tomaré?

- Yo puedo indicarte el camino correcto…-Konan al oír esa extraña voz, volteo hacía el lugar del que provenía, y le sorprendió encontrarse con...

- ¿Un cuervo? ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Un cuervo parlante! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿Se menciona en algún libro? ¿Qué especie eres, amiguito? –preguntaba la peli azul a el cuervo quien al parecer, no tenía idea de que sucedía…

- No soy un cuervo…- volvió a hablar.

- Pero, ¡pareces uno! ¡¿Qué eres? –seguía preguntando.

- Niña, a tu derecha.

- ¿Eh? –miró hacia la derecha, encontrando al hablador, que era…- Demonios, prefería el cuervo parlante… ¡Una comadreja gigante! ¡Definitivamente esto está fuera de lo normal! –gritó para luego desmayarse.

- Demonios, ¿tanta risa doy con este traje? –preguntó al cuervo, quien simplemente salió volando.

El joven observaba a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente.

- _Es linda…_-pensaba.- _Muy linda…._-sin darse cuenta, se estaba acercando cada vez más al rostro de la peli azul.- _De todas formas, está dormida…_-se decía, rozando sus labios lentamente…

Konan, comenzó a moverse un poco, para desgracia del chico, quien se alejó. La chica abría sus ojos poco a poco, debía aceptarlo, el pasto era realmente cómodo…

- Cálido… Como mi camita…-susurraba.

- Oye…-llamaba la "comadreja gigante" moviéndola un poco.

- ¡No molestes! –se quejó la chica girándose al otro lado, cerrando los ojos.

- Bien, entonces podré comerme lo que llevas en esta canasta.

- ¡NO! – gritó- ¡Lo olvide! ¡Ya es muy tarde! –se levantó precipitadamente.

- Oh, demonios, ¿no haces nada más aparte de gritar?

- ¡Tú cállate! Debo llegar a casa de mi abuela.

- ¿Tú abuela? –preguntó interesadamente el joven comadreja.

- Sí. Ya es tarde, debo irme… Pero no sé qué camino tomar, y tampoco sé que hago hablando con una comadreja desconocida. No puedo hablar con extraños, y tú eres un extraño… Por mucho –se burló.

- Ay, que graciosa –dijo sarcásticamente.- Mi nombre es Itachi.

- ¿Itachi? Ahora entiendo tu vestuario. Yo me llamo Konan.

- No es un gusto, Konan. –estrechó su mano.

- Hmp. Como te dije, debo irme, no me puedo quedar aquí, ¡sigues siendo un desconocido!

- Dijiste que no sabías qué camino tomar.

- Si, ¿tú sabes cuál es? ¿Sabes dónde vive mi abuelita?

- Hay una pequeña cabaña en lo alto de la colina, ¿es esa?

- Según me dijo mi mamá, sí. Pero nunca antes había venido, no sé qué camino tomar. Mamá no me dijo…

- Es este camino.-dijo señalando el camino de la izquierda.- Es el más corto.-sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿Está seguro señor comadreja? –pregunto curiosa mirando al joven, que era realmente apuesto, de no ser por la botarga de comadreja…

- Hmp, sí. –sonrió de medio lado, notando la mirada de la peli azul hacia él.

- No estoy segura…-dudaba.

- Créeme, llegarás a casa de tu abuela en poco tiempo.-le contesto acercándose a la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la cercanía de ambos.

- Bu-bueno, confiaré en ti. –se alejó de éste.- Debo irme, adiós.-se despidió para luego seguir su camino.- _Qué raro_ –pensaba, aún sonrojada, mientras se adentraba por aquel camino.

- Hmp, tonta…-se burló, comenzando a caminar hacia el otro camino.

Konan caminaba y caminaba y caminaba….

¿Camino más corto? Si este es el más corto, no quiero imaginar cómo está el otro…

Y siguió caminando, y caminando, y caminando, hasta que vio la cabaña de su abuelita cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Al fin, llegué! –festejo, corriendo hacía la entrada de la cabañita. Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y entro con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¡Abuelita! ¡Ya llegué!

- Pasa –contesto una voz ruda.- Es decir, pasa querida nietecita. –aclaró su voz.

- Vaya, abuelita, sí que estas enferma…-dijo entrando a la habitación de su abuela.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida?

- Pues… Vine a dejarte esta canasta, con comida, la manda mi mami.

- Qué lindo de su parte. Déjala en la mesita.

- Bien… Oye, abuelita… ¿Desde cuando estás tan alta?

- Desde… que… hago mucho ejercicio, y como frutas y verduras.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Y tu cabello, parece una peluca.

- ¡Niña! ¡No le digas calva a tu abuela! –le regaño.

- No quise decir eso, solo fue una opinión… Tu voz es diferente.

- Ay, sí. Tengo irritada la garganta.

- Se nota… Y, tus ojos… Son diferentes ¿Por qué cambiaron? Ahora son negros.

- Es para… verte mejor.

- Y tu nariz, es más… pequeña.

- Para tener un sentido del olfato más agudo, y olerte mejor.

- Y tu boca, es más…. Delgada.

- Es para besarte mejor….-dijo cambiando la voz a un tono más severo.

- ¡¿Eh?

- Digo, besitos en tus mejillas, hijita…-tosió un poco volviendo a el tono de voz suave.

- Tus brazos son más largos.

- Para abrazarte mejor.-sonrió.

- Y tus dientes, se ven más fuertes, ¡Tienes dientes! ¿No te estabas quedando _chimuela_?

- Estos dientes son para…-no termino su frase.

- Hijita, Konan, ya llegaste. –saludó una anciana, entrando a la habitación.

- Eh?...-miró a la "anciana" en la cama.

- Demonios…-dijo la "impostora"

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Una impostora! –comenzó a gritar la peli azul como loca.

- ¡Ahhh! –gritaba la anciana.

- Ay dios…-se levantó de la cama, dejando ver su botarga de comadreja.

- ¡la comadreja! ¡ahhh! –gritaba Konan. Justo en el momento en que la ventana se rompía y entró un niño.

- ¡Itachi! –gritaba el niño.

- Oh, ¿Itachi? –se detuvo la anciana.

- Sasuke…-suspiro el mencionado.

- ¿Lo conoces, abuelita? –pregunto la chica de la capa azul.

- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Por qué huiste? –reclamaba el pequeño. Con un martillo en su mano, amenazando con golpear al joven con la botarga.

- Si, si los conozco. –contestó la anciana.

- Entonces ¿él debía venir por un encargo?

- Así es. Aquí están tus dangos, Itachi.-dijo dándole una cajita.

- Y, él es su hermano menor, el cual gano la apuesta y por eso él tiene que vestirse de comadreja. E Itachi salió corriendo para refugiarse aquí, y que nadie lo viera. Y el tramposo me envió por el camino más largo…

- Si, de todas formas, vestido de comadreja, yo cumplía mi castigo. Y fuiste tan tonta en caer…. –dijo el mencionado comiendo.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! –se quejó el niño.

- Oh, creo que ya entendí…. Tramposo. -susurró Konan.

- Ya es tarde, debo irme a casa. –dijo Konan.

- Claro hijita. Dile a tu madre que la comida estuvo deliciosa.

- Claro, yo le digo.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.-dijo Itachi, saliendo de la cabañita junto a su hermano.- Konan, ahora ya sabes qué camino tomar…

- Si… Gracias por eso. –dijo la mencionada.

- De nada… Por cierto.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la chica, y un instante después, Itachi la besó sin más.

- Después de unos segundos detuvieron el tierno beso.

- Espero volverte a ver…-dijo él.

- S-si… -contestó ella, aún sorprendida, y muy sonrojada. Itachi solo soltó una risita, y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿qué fue eso, nii-san? –preguntó Sasuke con un rostro curioso.

- Que te importa. –contestó el.

Y así, Konan siguió su camino a casa. Ya sabiendo el camino correcto, y… Definitivamente, visitaría más seguido a su abuela.


End file.
